


Are You Hitting (On) Me, Peter Pan?

by pinkandgreen



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 90 day challenge!Niall, Clumsy!Harry, Eleanor is a senior, F/M, Highschool AU, Liam is backstage manager, Louis has very low confidence when he isn't on stage, M/M, Pining, Zayn and Liam are married, Zayn is captain hook lol, eleanor is perfect, eleanor is the student director, happy ending :), louis is peter pan, musical AU, niall is in love and sweet, the boys are juniors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:09:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4158207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkandgreen/pseuds/pinkandgreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is new to the school. Liam is a good friend. Eleanor is a wonderful director. Zayn is an evil pirate. Louis has the voice of an angel. Niall is a respectful, boisterous teenage boy. That is all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to Neverland

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thank you for reading this!

Harry was nervous. No, he was more than nervous. He was ready to throw up all over his mother's dashboard. She was driving him to his first day of school at West Edison High school.

"Harry, I realize that you are nervous for your first day of school but you really shouldn't be biting your nails."

What could he say, nervous habits die hard. As he looked down at his hands there were nubs for where nails should be.

His mother finally pulled in front of the school and wished him luck. Now he was alone.

From the age of 12 Harry figured out that the best way to avoid awkward conversation or unnecessary eye contact was with headphones. He quickly pulled them out and started listening to his favorite musical soundtrack. Shrek the Musical.

_"I know it's today oo oo oo oo i know it's today oo oo oo oo"_

He could never get tired of these songs. Without thinking he started humming along to the song as he walked into the school and toward his locker. He already went to orientation so everything was organized and ready to go in his locker. 

"Are you humming what I think your humming?!" A girl, looking way to excited, questioned. 

"Um, I guess."

"Do you like musicals? We have one coming up this fall! We're doing Peter Pan! It's one of my faaavorites."

"Oh."

"Where are my manners? You're obviously new. Hi, my name is Eleanor Calder." She stuck out her hand for Harry to shake. His hand was damp from nerves and she didn't take any notice from it.

"M'Harry Styles." She seemed really nice and Harry certainly loved musicals although he wasn't a fan of the spotlight.

With a huge smile she continued to talk about previous musicals.

"Okay so anyway, I guess I'll see you later, Harry! Maybe I'll see you at tryouts." And with a wink she turned and raced down the hallway calling out "Payno, get your butt over here now!"

It looked like Harry found a friend almost. At least she was someone he could wave to in the halls.

Harry got to his locker and quickly grabbed all of the book he needed for his next class. Biology was not his favorite subject, but he could handle it.

As he shut his locker he heard a beautifully soft voice singing. It was definitely a boy's voice but it was much higher than other guy's voices. He was skipping down the hall and Harry only caught sight of the back of his head. The boy had short, wispy brown hair and the voice of an angel. Harry needed to find out the boy''s name. He would join the musical if that kid was in it. Maybe.


	2. Meeting the Lost Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets the guys and thinks maybe he found some real friends. Louis is quite the catch.

Harry is in his first class and has already found out who the jerks of the school are. Two boys with identical spiky, brown hair were being assholes in the middle of the classroom. 

"Did you see what Eleanor was wearing today?"

"You don't want to know what I would do to get in bed with her."

Harry was thinking that he should stand up for the nice girl when the bleach blond boy next to him beat him to the punch.

"How about you shut your mouth, Eric."

"Really? What are you going to do about it, Niall?"

The blond boy that now had a name looked like he was ready to break some noses. Lucky for them Niall didn't go for their noses but instead their books. He grabbed each of their Biology textbooks and threw them hard across the classroom.

Harry was in awe and was, truthfully, a little scared of Niall. He decided he was more comfortable talking to the guy with the buzz cut sitting next to him.

"Hi, i'm Harry."

"Hi! My names Liam and this-" He reached over and pulled the blonde boy over to them. "-is Niall. Don't worry he isn't always so aggressive, but he kind of has the _biggest_ crush on Eleanor Calder so he takes those guys seriously. Isn't that right Nialler?"

Niall was not pleased with Liam confessing his love for the most beautiful girl in school to some random kid and smacked him on the arm.

"Yea I'm Niall nice to meet ya. Where did you move from?"

"My mum, sister and I moved here from Liverpool. And uh..."

Harry lost his train of thought when saw the wispy, brown hair come into the classroom. He was more gorgeous than Harry could have imagined. Those blue eyes could make anyone get lost in them. In that moment Harry thought he had never seen someone so beautiful. Maybe that's too dramatic. 

Liam seemed to notice the sudden interest. With a smirk playing on his lips Liam turned around and called out, "Louis, come meet Harry!"

While Harry was choking on air with the two boys laughing at his pain, Louis skipped over to their desks. Skipped? Really?

His voice was prettier than he remembered "Hello _Harold._  I see you've already met Liam and the virgin."

Niall made a wounded expression, “Heyy, just because I don’t put out on the first date doesn’t make me any less of a person.”

Liam turned to him. “Well, mate, you’ve never even had a first date.”

“So what? Um…Louis, you're a virgin too?” Niall pointed out.

“Yea I know.” Harry let out a breath that he didn’t realize he was holding in. If Louis was a virgin then maybe he might be single as well.

“So we are all single people. This is great” Harry adds with a laugh. Of course no one laughed and Harry was ready to excuse himself from the conversation when Liam starts blushing. Louis suddenly bursts out laughing. And Niall sat, waiting to see what happens next.

Louis finally answered his questioning look. “Not really Harold, but close. Liam is practically married.” As he was saying this he rolled his eyes.

Harry was always a romantic and loved talking about it. “What’s her name?” Liam finally spoke up with, “ _His_ name is Zayn.” They all looked to Harry as if to gauge his reaction. “Oh! OH yea that’s cool man.”

“Cool?” Liam sounded hesitant as if he could already tell Harry was uncomfortable with him being gay.

Harry took a deep breath. “Uh, I mean I am too. Gay, I mean." Harry never came out at his old school. (Mostly because nobody else had and there was no way he was about to come out to a school of kids he hardly talked to.) These guys however didn't seem to have a problem with who he likes. 

"Nice mate, the people here won't have a problem as long as you don't constantly make out and hold hands every second of your time with whoever you end up with." As Louis said this he was staring daggers at Liam. "Honestly Payne, it's like there is no one else on this planet and it is SO beautiful it makes me want to cry sometimes! And where the heck is our teacher?!"

The classroom door opened and the teacher walked in. "Hello class, sorry I'm late." He wrote his name up on the board in front. Mr. Winston. 

When the class started Louis leaned over and whispered to Harry. "You should try out for the musical. We all help with the production. The tryouts are in two days."

That was the second time someone told him to go to tryouts. Harry decided to pretend it was fate and promised himself right then and there he would tryout.

 

 

 


	3. You've Got A Crow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tryouts! Harry is a mess.

There was no way Harry was trying out.

In the last two days Harry has learned a lot about his new friends. Niall has been pining over Eleanor Calder for the last three years. She is the gorgeous and seemingly perfect senior and director of the school musicals since last year. She is also so nice that she either doesn't have a clue who it is or she is too polite to ask Niall to stop sneaking anonymous love poems into her locker before school.

Liam and Zayn have been best friends since 8th grade and started dating in 10th grade after an embarrassing game of truth or dare caused them to finally admit their feelings to each other. How cliché. The whole game was brought together by Louis, of course. Harry has since realized that Louis is the total romantic.

Louis has been the lead in all musicals ever since he was nine years old and tried out for Oliver the Musical. He always sings love songs, among the thousands of other songs he sings during the day, and he never seems to shut up.

And now it was the day of tryouts. All day there have been people practicing their lines in the hallways or singing the chosen song "I Gotta Crow." The most ridiculous thing Harry has seen today was a year 10 girl crowing as loudly as she could while practicing the song. The curly haired boy just about dropped all of his books. Luckily, Eleanor was there to shoo the girl away and help Harry out. "Don't be nervous, Styles. You don't actually have to make that noise in tryouts if you don't want to." That was another thing Harry learned. Eleanor never really refers to or calls anyone by their first name. Liam is "Payno", Zayn is "DJ Malik" (which Harry still doesn't understand??) Louis is "Tommo," and Niall is, of course, "Blondie". The look on his face whenever she calls him that is absolutely priceless and, at this point, she has got to know how in love Niall is.

Harry, Zayn, Niall and Louis are all sitting in the gymnasium bleachers and watching everyone tryout before them. There is no real reason why the tryouts are in the gym and not on the actual stage but Louis said not to question it.

Liam, Eleanor, and the Theater teacher are sitting at a table set up in the middle of the gymnasium for the directors and backstage manager. Each student that signed up is called and are told to walk to the table and sign their name and then stand ten feet away on a little "X" on the floor to start their audition. So far, two have forgotten their lines and three have messed up their lyrics.

Harry has not been able to control his breathing all day. From the frantic nerves of having to sing in front of a crowd to Louis passionately speaking his lines to all of them. Today has not been a calming day. He looks over and sees both Zayn and Louis quietly singing along to the kids auditioning before them.

"Louis Tomlinson," Eleanor calls out. Louis stands up and quietly makes his way over to the table. He signs his name and, Harry notices, his hand doesn't even shake. He walks over to the X and waits for the music to start playing.

 

_"Concieted? Not me,_

_It's just that I am what I am_

_And I'm me!"_

Everyone is sitting still. Listening to this beautiful boy sing. His voice is strong and confident and echos inside the gym. He can hit the notes no matter how high and Harry thinks that Louis is perfect for the role of Peter Pan. He might have said that out loud.

"You've got that right," Zayn whispers, "Louis has been wanting to play Peter Pan since he was ten. Even dressed up as him for three years straight." 

That didn't surprise Harry. "Doesn't surprise me. He's got the confidence." Zayn looked at Harry. "You've got that right."

"Zayn Malik." Eleanor called. Followed by her whispering into the mic, "DJ Malik."

Louis had just finished his last lines, he bowed, and walked back towards Harry. "Nice job that was incredible." Louis had the biggest smile on his face and Harry couldn't imagine a sad Louis or even a Louis without this much confidence. "Thanks!"

Louis sat down next to Harry and their legs were almost touching. Progress. Niall leaned over Harry and slapped Louis on the back, "Amazing as usual, Tommo."

"Thanks mate, I'm glad you came to watch us tryout...Or did you just come to see Eleanor?" 

Niall just ignored Louis' question. "Shhh, Zayn is starting."

Louis and Harry quietly laughed but as soon as Zayn opened his mouth they were quiet. Zayn, like Louis, had a loud and confident voice. He couldn't sing as high but he made the song sound beautiful anyway. When he finished Harry looked over to Liam to see him with the biggest smile and staring at Zayn with the biggest heart eyes that anyone has ever had for someone.

"Harry Styles." Oh no. Harry was not ready for this. He has never wished to disappear more than in this moment. Listening to Zayn and Louis' wonderful voices made him momentarily forget that he was about to stand in front of a crowd of 50 something teenagers. He stood up and Niall and Louis called out their good lucks but Harry didn't hear them. He passed Zayn and felt him pat his back. 

Harry got to the table and got warm smiles from Liam and Eleanor and saw their lips move but didn't hear any words. He didn't really pay attention to what he was signing, being to distracted by the loud pounding of his head, and started walking over to the X on the floor.

His feet never made it to the X. His face did. Hard.

   

 


	4. Wakey wakey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry wakes up and Louis gives him a ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I suck at writing and at this point I just want the story to be written and done with so no promises

Harry woke up to a pounding headache and a room full of boys. Nice. No, not nice, because this headache was killing him. Harry grabbed his head moaning, "Ughh what happened?"

Niall spoke up, "You fainted. Hit your head pretty hard it was kind of incredible to watch but definitely bad." Zayn and Liam were sitting across the room while Niall and Louis sat on the edge of the nurses' bed Harry was laying in.

Louis looked very worried when Harry groaned again from the pain in his head. "Okay Harry I'm driving you to the hospital. You don't look good."

Harry's eyes bulged out his head. "Is it that bad? Doesn't that seem a little over dramatic? I think I'm fine." Louis clearly was not buying it. "...Yea okay like I'm gonna believe that when the sound of your skull hitting the floor echoed throughout the gym." Harry grounded again. "Okay, fine, but at least let me take you to my house. Me mums a nurse."

Harry was happy to agree. Driving in a car alone with Louis? Cool. Meeting Louis's adorable sisters that he never stops talking about? Yes, okay. Seeing Louis' bedroom? Okay, Harry needed to calm down.

Louis helped Harry get up and they both said their goodbyes to the other boys and left the school. Harry was excited to talk to Louis and get to know him better on this car ride but he is suddenly incredibly tired. As they get into Louis' car, all Harry can think about is closing his eyes and falling asleep.

Harry leans his head against the window and watches Louis start up the car and drive out of the parking lot. He openly gazes at Louis' profile and is again amazed by his beauty. Louis is singing a song under his breath, just barely audible. It's probably a song from Peter Pan which Harry is going to have to get used to. Since Louis never stops singing. 

 


End file.
